Dernière escale
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pré OST, Jack & Angelica naviguent depuis plusieurs mois ensemble, jusqu'au jour où la jeune femme commet une erreur….Ecrit pour la communauté 10 Choix : Thème 2 S'écarter


**Disclaimer: **** Pfff la maudite souris**

_**Coucou à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur Jack & Angie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention, contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Dernière escale**

_**Au large de Saint Domingue,**_

Les mains d'Angelica se posèrent sur les épaules de Jack et le pirate sourit avec langueur sous le massage qui soulageait ses muscles endoloris par une nuit passée à la barre.

« On dirait que tu veux quelque chose trésor » remarqua-t-il d'un ton à l'indifférence soignée.

Angelica se colla contre lui et garda le silence un bref instant, puis

« Peut être me faire pardonner » murmura-t-elle.

Un léger sourire échappa à Jack et il ouvrit les yeux avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Une raison particulière à cela mon ange ? Je veux dire à part pour avoir essayé de me tuer la nuit dernière ?

- Ca ne suffit pas ?

- Si… Mais dans ce cas, il faudra plus qu'un simple massage trésor » répondit Jack.

Les yeux du pirate plongèrent sans équivoque dans ceux de la jeune femme et Angelica sourit.

« Je comprends… » Murmura t'elle en glissant sa main sous le drap qui les couvrait.

Elle frôla le sexe nu de Jack de ses doigts et le pirate se raidit.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant » gémit il entre les dents.

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, Angelica glissa son visage jusqu'au bas ventre de Jack qui ferma les yeux. La bouche de la jeune femme se referma sur la hampe du pirate tandis qu'un long gémissement de plaisir échappait à ce dernier. Jack glissa sa main dans la chevelure d'Angelica et il se crispa alors qu'elle le prenait entièrement dans sa bouche.

« Continue ma belle » l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix hachée tout en caressant ses cheveux bruns.

Angelica sourit et leva les yeux vers lui

« Tu aimes, Jack ? demanda-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de langue particulièrement vicieux.

- Oui… t'arrête pas » gémit Jack d'un ton impatient.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage d'Angelica et elle s'écarta.

« Jack.. » demanda t'elle d'un ton trainant.

Le pirate ouvrit les yeux, franchement agacé cette fois.

« Tu m'aimes ? » lui demanda Angelica d'une voix câline.

Un frisson secoua les épaules de Jack et il rencontra le regard tendre de sa compagne tandis qu'elle reprenait ses caresses avec lenteur. La respiration du pirate se bloqua et il ferma les yeux, submergé par le désir.

« Jack ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu » protesta Angelica.

Le pirate rouvrit les yeux et il rencontra ceux d'Angelica. Ces derniers étaient remplis d'une colère derrière laquelle pointait l'avidité.

« Tu sais bien que oui trésor » répondit-il d'un ton joueur en l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un profond baiser puis Jack la repoussa doucement. Sa main glissa sur les cheveux d'Angélica et il la poussa lentement vers son bas ventre, le visage tendu. Angelica sourit et effleura son gland rougi avant de reculer

« Dis le Jack » souffla t'elle en l'agaçant du bout de la langue.

Le pirate siffla entre ses dents, au bord de l'explosion.

« Je t'aime Angelica, je t'aimerai toujours, gémit-il. Sauf si tu ne te décides pas à.. »

La jeune femme sourit et l'emprisonna à nouveau entre ses lèvres, lui offrant enfin le plaisir qu'il attendait.

_**Trois heures plus tard**_

Accoudé au bastingage, Jack observait le quai lorsqu'il sentit des mains se nouer autour de sa taille.

« Si on allait à terre ? »

Jack sourit d'un air faussement décontracté et répondit à Angelica

« Je n'ai pas très envie »

La main de la jeune femme se glissa dans la sienne et elle le regarda d'un air coquin, bien loin de l'expression d'une novice fraichement arrachée à son couvent, ce qu'elle était pourtant quelques mois plus tôt.

« Tu préfères qu'on aille dans ta cabine ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton faussement ingénu.

Le pirate sourit et ses yeux glissèrent sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune femme avant de descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'un corsage de dentelle dévoilait en partie. La proposition était tentante… Il aimait faire l'amour avec Angelica…. Pire, il aimait Angelica… Enfin un peu, non beaucoup… Enormément en fait… Raison pour laquelle….

« Gardes-en pour ce soir mon ange » lui susurra t'il tout en s'écartant.

Angelica lui sourit et s'approcha à nouveau, frôlant son bassin du sien.

« Tu es sûr Jack ? »

Le pirate déglutit, prêt à céder mais elle recula avec un sourire taquin.

« Tu as laissé passer ta chance, plaisanta Angelica. Je vais à terre, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Tu comptes sur moi pour te défendre ? » Répondit Jack en désignant l'épée qui ceignait la taille de la jeune femme.

Un éclat de fureur illumina le regard d'Angelica et elle s'approcha.

« Je sais m'en servir

- Tu as eu un bon professeur, murmura Jack en lui caressant la joue

- Qui m'a clairement signifié qu'il ne souhaitait pas que je prenne son épée en main » rit Angelica en s'écartant.

Frustré, Jack la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle sautait sur le quai

« A plus tard Jack » lui lança-t-elle.

Jack la suivit des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait pris la jeune femme à bord. Un record pour lui ! De fait, Angelica n'avait plus rien de commun avec la jeune fille timide et pieuse qu'il avait rencontrée. Sous ses caresses, la jeune novice s'était épanouie, devenant une amante ardente et une femme sûre d'elle. Une femme d'esprit aussi. Le genre de femme qui faisait perdre la tête aux hommes. Le cœur de Jack accéléra à cette pensée. Ce qui n'avait été au départ qu'un simple divertissement était devenu quelque chose de plus sérieux… de plus tendre aussi. Plus il la possédait plus il la désirait… Contrairement à ses autres amantes, il prenait plaisir à parler avec elle, il prenait plaisir à la savoir là, tout simplement.

Il aimait la savoir non loin de lui, les bras ouverts, tout comme il aimait ses colères brutales…. Il l'aimait et c'était insupportable. Déjà, elle devenait exigeante, exclusive… Déjà, elle cherchait à l'emprisonner de son amour, à le rendre esclave. Jack grimaça à cette idée et ses doigts caressèrent la marque en forme de P qu'il portait au poignet.

« Capitaine ? Quels sont vos ordres ? » Demanda un marin.

Jack tourna les yeux vers Bill Turner.

« Mes ordres ?

- C'est le second Barbossa qui demande » s'excusa presque Turner.

Le regard de Jack se posa machinalement vers le coin de rue où avait disparu Angelica quelques minutes plus tôt. Oui, il aimait la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas menti. Mais il aimait encore plus sa liberté… Or les deux étaient, à son grand regret, incompatibles. Pour conserver l'une, il devait s'écarter de l'autre, y renoncer… Dans ce combat inégal, Angelica partait perdante…

« On lève l'ancre » ordonna Jack d'une voix enrouée.

Bill Turner écarquilla les yeux, surpris

« Mais, des hommes sont à terre, sans parler de…

- J'ai dit, on lève l'ancre. » Le coupa Jack d'une voix sourde.

Voyant que le matelot ne bougeait pas, Jack se précipita vers les voiles

« Allez, les voiles, le gouvernail, tout ça ! S'impatienta-t-il. Nous partons »

Son second lui fit un gracieux sourire et répercuta ses ordres. Tandis que les marins hissaient les voiles et que le Pearl quittait lentement le port de Saint Domingue, Jack fixa la petite île qui s'atténuait à l'horizon. Son cœur était lourd et il agrippa le bastingage pour ne pas succomber au désir dévorant d'ordonner de faire demi-tour.

« Désolée Angie, c'était notre dernière escale » murmura t'il.


End file.
